When the Pirates Got Away With It
by Star Inkyness 95
Summary: When the Pirates captured Stanley's wards and the Major General doesn't show up in time, what will Iris do when she accidentally falls in love with one of them? RECENTLY FINISHED!
1. The Kidnapping

I do not own Pirates of Penzance  
______________________________________________________

I was wondering, what would happen if the Pirates got away with taking General Stanleys daughters? The POV of a ward named Iris  
______________________________________________________________

My sisters and I were picnicking on the shore of the ocean. Edith said it was the perfect spot, but I wasn't so sure. I have always had a fear of strange places. I looked around at my sisters that were having a jolly better time than I was. They were skipping and prancing around the rocky formations and picking daisies.

I sighed and bit slowly into my sandwich. Falling onto my back I looked up at the sky. A few birds soared across the never ending plain of blue. The sun was too bright so I couldn't make out what kind they were.

The sudden shower of grass awoke me from my day dream. Shaking grass out of my face I looked up and saw Kate standing over me.

"Come on Iris, have some fun!" She pulled me to my feet and ran off. I smoothed down the dress over my bloomers and started to run off. A movement caught my eye. Turning my head I saw a strange looking man hiding behind a bush, a spyglass pointed to where my sisters where having their fun. I approached the stranger cautiously, afraid that he might hear me.

My sister Polly noticed me standing there, and waved me over. I pointed to the man, and she shrieked,

"A MAN!" All of my sisters looked and screamed, grabbing the picnic blanket to cover themselves. I ran over, and joined their shaky group. He seemed as scared as we were for a second, but then he started talking in a smooth, nice voice. I felt entranced, and my sisters and I out of wooziness, fell to his feet. He looked a little impressed with himself, and then went on.

He started talking about how our beauty has duty or something like that. I was too interested in how he looked than what he was saying. I was awoken suddenly with the call,

"Will someone love me?" I was disgusted and appalled that he would think we would rendezvous with us after talking for a couple minutes. Backing up, we called out,

"No!" He asked again,

"Will no one love me?"

"No!"

"Yes, one!" We turned and saw my goody two shoes sister, Mabel, emerge from the path onto the shore. I sighed. If he wasn't so good looking, I don't think she would have said a thing.

"For shame!" She scolded us, and turned to the man. "Poor wandering one," She began. I rolled my eyes at the cheesy line. We all watched as she enchanted this poor man like he had done to us, only better and more deeply. Weather we liked it or not, we all wish we could flirt like Mabel can.

The man was staring at her in a state of lovesickness I don't think anyone else could have achieved. She turned to us and told us to go away. We all turned to each other.

"We could sit down," Edith started.

"And talk about the weather," Kate finished and sat down quickly. We all took one last glance at the couple and sat down, talking aimlessly about the weather. When they had let their guard down, they began to talk. We all turned and stared, trying to figure out what they were saying.

The man looked at us, and then behind us. A look of fear crossed his face and he turned to Mabel.

"You and your sisters need to get out of here, now!" He started shoveling Mabel over to safety. She twisted out of his grasp.

"Why?"

"My pirate comrads will capture your sisters and marry them! Now please, hurry!" I was horrified.

"We can't stay here!" I exclaimed and my sisters agreed. I suddenly felt strong masculine arms grip me around the waist. I looked up at the taunting, smelly face of a pirate. Too stunned yet to speak, I just stared at him.

"Let us go luv, you'll have fun with me, I promise," He smiled a toothy smile. I screamed and tried to break out of his hold. He took me and threw me over his shoulder. I looked and saw all of my sisters being taken by a pirate of their own. Poor Edith was being fought over. I pounded on the pirate's back, but he held strong.

He turned quickly and ran around the hill we were at. I couldn't see where he was going, but I saw my sisters being dragged by other men. Looking helplessly around, I saw Mabel being held back by the man. _Why would he hold her back from trying to help us? _I thought. The pirate walked unsteadily across the gangplank and threw me down on deck.

"You're mine now," He snarled and I stood up uncertainly. He stood beside me and grasped my waist as the other pirates boarded the ship. I watched as the last of my sisters were forced onto the ship. The men left momentarily to bring down the sails, and the ship coasted nicely out of the harbor.

As my sisters cried with each other, I stood up and walked over to the railing, transfixed by the water running by. I had never seen Penzance so beautifully. Green hills and rocky mountains surrounded the village. As the ship pulled away from the land and out into sea, I became worried again. What were they going to do to us?  
____________________________________

Please review! Chapter 2 soon


	2. Claimed By Cecil

I do not own Pirates of Penzance

I sat down next to my youngest sister, Liz, and put my arm around her. She was only 11 years old and trapped on a pirate ship. She sobbed into my dress, asking me over and over why they would do this to us. I stroked her hair and looked around. My other sisters were leaning on each other and crying. I was the only one dry eyed.

_For a person afraid of strange places, I am doing very well._ I thought. Any other time I would be curled in fetal position and crying my eyes out. Liz seemed to have collected herself and pulled away from me.

"Thank you," She murmured and wiped the tears from her face. I smiled weakly.

"That's what I'm here for," I heard boots thudding on wood behind me, and turned around. A large man with a black hat with a feather sticking out of it was standing with the pirates behind him. He looked important, so I supposed him to be the captain. He looked impressed at the lot of us. Turning to his men, he spoke,

"Well good work lads, I'll be taking my share and everything else is up for grabs!" The men cheered. I was horrified; they were treating us like property! The captain strolled around our group, looking each of us over. He stepped over a few of my sisters, and grabbed Kate by the neck of her dress and hoisted her up.

"I'll have this one," Kate burst into tears. He pulled her to him and grasped her waist.

"Now cheer up luv, we'll have fun," He pulled her back to the cabin and yelled back,

"You can claim yours now," The men ran foreword and started snatching up the girls. My right arm was grabbed by one man and my left with another. They were pulling hard, and it took all my strength to resist both men. The one on my left suddenly let go, and I collapsed into the arms of my awaiting suitor.

He leaned down and kissed me hard. I could taste the rum on his lips and the smell of spice on his face. The grit and small stubbles of hair burned the skin on my face. When he was done kissing me, he looked to another pirate and snickered happily. I wanted to cry, but somehow couldn't. Being on the ship seemed to give me mental and physical strength.

He took me over to the front of the ship. When we got there, he looked relieved. Taking a spotted handkerchief out of his pocket, he mopped his forehead and sighed loudly. This was the first time I actually got to look at him. His dirty brown hair was shoulder length and he was very tall. About 6 foot, I guessed. His dirty blue button down was over dark colored pants.

He was all together kind of handsome, if you really look at him. He looked down at me and smiled faintly.

"Sorry about that… we all kind of get a little competitive when it comes to women." I raised my eyebrow.

"A little?" He laughed nervously and looked away.

"What is your name?" He asked me.

"Iris," He smiled again,

"What a beautiful name," I looked at him sternly, ignoring the compliment.

"What is yours?"

"Cecil,"

I was still quite mad at him for taking me from the beach like that. I turned around in a huff and crossed my arms. The ship hit a sudden wave and I teetered slightly, and grabbed the nearby robe to steady myself.

"You'll get used to it," I whirled around,

"And how long will you keep us on this ship? A week? A month? A year? Why did you take us in the first place?" Something inside of me was telling myself that I was faking my anger. Cecil looked amused.

"What?" I asked him.

"Like I said, you'll get used to it." And he walked off. I looked out into the sea. A wave of nausea flew over me, and I leaned over the rail quickly. Wiping my mouth, I looked around to make sure no one had seen that. I fell to my knees and pressed my forehead against the cool wood of the railing. I pressed my hand against my mouth.

_Will I ever see papa or Mabel after this? They are probably out looking for us right now, Mabel saw what happened, she is bound to tell pa what is going on. But for now, how are we going to survive on this ship? What are they going to do to us? They seem like the men that would use us. I'm only 16,this can't be happening._

A light hand rubbed my back gently. I turned around to see Charity standing over me, her tear streaked face looked worried. Her dark brown hair was a mess and her usual cheery eyes were dim. She helped me up and wrapped me in a warm embrace.

"It'll be okay," She whispered in my ear, and I wished for that to be true.

Review Please!


	3. Life On The Ship

I do not own Pirates of Penzance  
____________________________________________

Sorry the chapters are so short! I tried harder at this one.  
________________________________________________

A distant call from the lower deck called,

"Dinnertime!" and all of the men raced down. The sounds of clattering plates and drunken songs filled the air. I was feeling awfully hungry, too. Clutching my growling stomach, I walked over to the stairway.

"Iris, no!" hissed a voice from behind me. Polly was standing there, an everlasting expression of worry on her face. I sighed,

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am starving. Unless you have some chicken stuffed in your corset, which I highly doubt, the only source of food is down here." she looked at me strangely, and then turned and strutted away to darkness.

I turned back to the stairway and took a deep breath. Taking it one step at a time, I kept a steady hold of the railing. A large shout startled me, and I hesitated for a second. As I turned to the second set of stairs I ran headfirst into a lady. I regained my posture and looked at her. Her hair was graying and she wore an old nursery cap.

_Why is this old woman aboard the ship with pirates wearing a nursery cap? _I thought and stared at the woman. She brushed off her dress and looked at me. Her face lit up,

"You must be Iris. Cecil was telling me about the beautiful girl in braids at dinner tonight. My name is Ruth, and the love of my life just left me and I have no idea why I came back. Enough about me, are you hungry? You must be. Come, come, and let's eat. Where are your sisters?" I motioned for the upper deck, and she climbed the stairs quickly.

Stepping down from the last steps of the stairs I walked into what looked to be the dining room. It was lit from the orangeish glow of a nearby lantern. A long table stretched from one end to the other, and it was filled with dishes. The pirates were seated all over, yelling and telling rude jokes. The food smelled delicious, spicy and sweet blended together perfectly.

Cecil saw me and yelled my name. Waving me over, he patted his knee for me to sit on. I ignored this and sat on a nearby barrel. He shrugged and took a swig of rum, and handed the bottle to me. I took it and stared at the yellowish liquid inside. I raised it up and put it to my lips and was about to take a swig when it was knocked out of my hand.

Looking over, Edith was standing over me with a mad look on her face.

"Iris, PLEASE don't tell me you were trying to drink alcohol," I shrugged and Cecil chimed in,

"Oh, give her a break luv. She's just trying to fit in," I sighed and looked at the food on the table. It looked simple, just dishes of meat and vegetables. Cecil handed me a plate and I took it without a word. Scooping up some sort of meat, I put it on my plate. After dishes myself some vegetables, I took a fork and pierced the meat.

A cloud of steam rose from it, and I sliced through it hungrily. It tasted like pork, and I really didn't want to know what it was. I think the vegetables were carrots, but like the meat, I really didn't want to know. It filled me up rather quickly, and when I was done I set my plate down on the table.

The pirates were all very drunk by now, singing loudly and yelling without a care. Ruth was going around collecting the girls. When she got to me I slipped away and followed her through a hallway and into the bunk room.

"We only have just enough bunks, so you'll have to share with the men," _Much to their happiness._ I thought. Looking around, I started to untie my dress. There was no way that I was going to sleep in my corset. With much difficulty I managed to pull of the dress. Calling Ruth over, she started to unlace it.

"Goodness, this is tight. How do you breathe?"

"We don't," with that she pulled out a knife from her apron and slit through the strings. Breathing out heavily, I pulled my dress back on. Falling back onto the hammock, I stared at the ceiling. The dark wood was lit slightly due to an oil lamp in the corner.

Closing my eyes, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up before the sun was out. The lamp had been extinguished and the air was chilly. I felt an arm wrapped around my waist. Turning my neck around, the peaceful sleeping face of Cecil greeted me. Slowly slipping out of his grasp, I stepped lightly on the floor. I stifled a scream as the frigid wood greeted me. Quickly stepping into my shoes, I walked quietly out of the room.

Stepping up the stars, I passed the dining area and went into a small room beside it. Knives of all sizes were displayed on several tables and wooden batons were lined up on shelves. There were so many cutlasses stowed away on other shelves I couldn't count them all.

Picking up a small knife, I twirled it around on my fingers. _I wonder if one of them would be willing to teach me how to use this?_ Taking a good grip on it, I took a few swings into the air. I had seen the Townsmen using these, and I was very curious on how to do it.

I put the knife back on the table before anyone saw me. Pulling out a cutlass with a well defined _shing_ I awed at the shiny metal. After looking at myself and then I slid it back in its case and placed it back on the wall.

I tiptoed out of the room and looked both ways before I fully emerged. The hallway wasn't as quiet now; I could hear a pair of boots clunking on the upper deck. Walking carefully up the stairs, I came up to the top deck. The sun was just peaking out and shining on the ship with its great orange glow. The salty smell of the sea lingered in the air and the cool wind greeted my face.

I walked over to the railing and looked out into the sea. There was nothing more to see than a few small green islands that dotted the deep water. I grasped a nearby robe and sat slightly on the railing. The slight thudding of boots made me turn around. The Captain was standing there, already fully dressed with a smirk on his face.

"Good morning. Nice to see you up so early; never can get my lazy crew to get up when I want them too," I just looked at him,

"What have you done with Kate?" he looked amused,

"Katie? Well, she and I had dinner than a little fun, that's all. Good girl, very nice. Very pretty, too. You all are," I ignored the compliment,

"Did you hurt her?"

"Of course not," I had trouble believing him. Looking away, he spoke again.

"We will be arriving in a port in England soon. My men will pick up necessary clothing for you girls to have a comfortable stay here," I turned back to him.

"Why are you keeping us here?" he smiled, but I failed to see what was amusing,

"That's for me to know and you to find out,"  
______________________________________________________________________

**Review please!** **And I need help for names for the other pirates. Thanks!**


	4. Going Overboard Both Ways

**I do not own Pirates of Penzance  
________________________________________**

**Also, I got the names from the Community Theater Production of PoP that I was in.  
________________________________________**

I sat on a barrel on the stern of the ship and was looking at the pirates doing their jobs. I glanced at the Captain who was at the wheel and sighed. _What is his problem? _The captains of the ships were always the odd ones.

I played with the lace of my dress. It was falling off and the fabric was torn and dirty. If I was going to be stuck on this ship they should at least give us proper clothes. Sliding off of the barrel, I walked around the cabin and to the side of the ship. The sun was out in its fiery brilliance and was reflecting off of the water.

Shielding my eyes, I looked to the skies. There was not a cloud or bird in sight. Looking around the deck, the only female I saw was Charity. She was the only one besides me that could stand being around the pirates. All the other girls were sitting downstairs moping about because they did not have their fancy jewels or gourmet food.

She was talking with one of the pirates, Aloysius was his name. His bright, long, blonde hair was wrapped in a bandanna. She was smiling and laughing as he talked, ate a piece of chocolate, and tried to do his job all at once. He had a very strange obsession with chocolate. I smiled myself and turned away. Somehow I had always known that Charity would like a pirate. I ambled slowly, enjoying the view of endless sea that stretched before us.

A sudden cry from the crows nest was heard. Turning my head, I saw a glance of a frantic pirate when a long piece of wood hit my side. Knocking the wind out of me, it pushed me off and over the railing. I tried to hold on, but the blow had hurt my arm, and I couldn't hold on. Splashing into the water below, I spit out a mouthful of saltwater and gasped for breath.

My dress was weighing me down, and I couldn't keep my head out of the water. It closed in on me, robbing me of precious air. Kicking and fighting to get back to the surface, I only exhausted myself. I stopped waving my arms and sank lower and lower, my mind going blank by the second.

I felt an arm around me and I was getting pulled upward. My head burst to the surface and I tried to breathe. Coughing up water, I clung to the person holding me. Opening my eyes a crack, I saw Cecil fighting to swim back to the ship, a strong arm around me.

A rope was tossed from the deck and he was pulled up with me in his arms. Setting me down on the ship he swept the hair from my face. I looked up at him and smiled weekly.

"Looks like you need to get more used to this ship than just drinking rum!" I laughed quietly before my world was robbed with darkness.

I awoke several days later in the sunlit bunkroom. There was not a soul in sight, but I heard quite a lot of motion on the upper deck. Slipping out of the hammock, I made my way up the stairs. The pirates were doing their jobs as usual, and I saw Charity up and about. I was still wearing my dirty green dress, and I saw that she had a clean pair of pants and white shirt on. She noticed me and rushed over.

"Iris, you gave us all quite a shock. It was lucky Cecil saw in time to jump in," I looked over at him. He was tying thick ropes together and throwing them aside, unaware that he was being watched.

"How long was I out like that?"

"Three days," I was shocked that I was unconscious that long. "You missed our first dock. We stopped and got supplies and clothes. I was the only one that willingly stayed on the ship. All the girls were being so whiny the pirates just kicked them off of the ship." I snorted, knowing my sisters they had talent to whine. "We have some clothes for you, too. Come with me," She led me down o the bunkroom and to a large trunk. Inside were several pairs of woman's pants and shirts.

She turned and made her way up the stairs. When she was gone I picked out a pair of navy blue pants and a simple yellow shirt. Sliding off my hideous green dress, I could feel the grit fall of my body. In the strange clothes I felt more comfortable and able to move around for once.

Charity took the old dress and pitched it out the window. Walking out to the deck, I ran headfirst into Cecil. Stumbling backwards, he caught my hand and pulled me to him. I looked up to him with a smile and he greeted me unexpectedly with a kiss. I was surprised and pulled back. Looking up at him, he smiled slightly.

"I have waited three days to do that again," I pushed him away and walked away quickly. Wiping my lips, I fast walked around the cabin. As I turned the corner, I saw something unexpected. Charity was up against the wall with Aloysius leaning over her, their lips locked into a kiss. My eyes immediately flew to his hands. One was behind his back and the other on the wall in front of him. Sighing at the sight, I walked away quietly.

I turned and ran right into the Pirate King. _I really need to stop running into pirates these days. _I thought as he shoved me aside. Running up the stairs he flew to the railing and pulled out a spyglass. Wondering what was going on, I followed him. Lowering the spyglass he pointed to the horizon.

"Take a look, I think we might be in trouble here," Handing me the spyglass I peered through it. Aiming where he had been pointing, I saw a large ship approaching.

"It's one of the Navy ships!" I exclaimed and looked at him frantically. He rolled his eyes.

"That's why," He spun around and faced the rest of the ship. "PREPARE THE CANNONS!" He yelled and everyone rushed below. His first mate Sam came up to him.

"What will we be shooting at?"

"That bloody ship, you idiot!" he scuttled away and joined the rest of the crew. Charity joined our little group. The Navy ship was getting very close very fast, and the crew had little time to load the cannons. As it approached I raised the spyglass to my eye again.

I saw Mabel, that strange man from the beach, and Papa on the deck of the ship. And with them, the entire lot of police. Shoving the spyglass back to the King, I grabbed Charity and ran to the lower deck. It was busy with men loading cannons and was quite noisy. Bounding down every set of stairs to the storage areas, I ran behind a set of shelves and crouched down.

"What is it?" Charity asked frantically.

"It's Papa and Mabel with the strange man we saw on the beach. They had the entire team of police with them, and I don't want them to see us," she looked amused.

"What?"

"Admit it Iris, you like being on this ship with these pirates!" I opened my mouth to speak, and then closed it. I knew that she was right. Being on this ship gave me life. A loud crash and a large bout of shouts and curses came from the deck. I looked up as if I could see what was happening, but all I heard was the heavy footsteps and shouts.

Unable to stop myself, I leaped out from the hiding place. Racing up the stairs I flew open the door and saw the commotion. A large fight had broken out between the pirates and the police. And the police were winning. The pirates had no weapons and were relying on their fists and kicks. The policemen had large clubs that they were striking the pirates with.

Charity ran off when she saw Aloysius. I was looking around for something for me to do, when a pair of arms grabbed me from behind. I screamed as they dragged me back quickly onto the other ship. I lost my footing and stumbled down onto the deck. Looking up, I saw the man from the beach standing over me.

Screaming again, I took a swipe at him but was restrained by Mabel. She put my face in her hands and looked at me.

"Iris don't hurt Fredrick, he just saved your life," I twisted out of her grip and looked back at the ship. My eyes flew to Cecil who was fighting a rather large policeman. Cecil took a swing at him but he dodged out of his way, and took a swipe at Cecil. Hitting his mark, I heard a loud _thunk _and he fell. Screaming, I tried to run back but was being held by Fredrick.

The rest of the fight went on and the men were dragging the pirates back to the ship. My eyes were blurred with tears and I saw Cecil go by, a trail of blood following him. Charity was pulled out, eye swollen and lip bleeding. The ship pulled away and was heading full speed back to Penzance. I put my head in my hands. _What am I going to do now?_

Review please! It would make me happy. I really tried to make a longer chapter this time.


	5. An Idea

**I do not own Pirates of Penzance.... darn**

Its a wee bit shorter than the rest, but I was a little pressed for time  
_____________________________________________

I was taken back to out house and put back in "normal clothes". So I was shoved back into my dreaded corset and wearing a full length dress. I had no idea how uncomfortable the shoes were compared to the boots I was given on the ship. My room seemed very small, so small compared to the open sea. Looking out the window, the sea was choppy and reflecting the moonlight. The beautiful sight called to me, and I closed my eyes.

The door opened in my room and a soft call made me turn around. One of the maids was standing there, looking awkwardly in my direction.

"The Major General would like to see you," and she retreated out the door. I walked slowly down the stairs with perfect posture and approached the den. Papa was sitting there, dinner tray set aside. His stocking cap snugly fit on his head. He looked up as I came in.

"Ah, Iris, I have some news for you," He motioned for me to sit and I sat across from him. He took out a napkin and wiped his mouth before he began. "Those dreadful pirates have been sent strait to jail. And the general sentenced them this afternoon. To death! Isn't that good news?" Shock exploded in my body. My stomach dropped to my knees and my heart stopped. An icy cold feeling crossed over me and I was unable to speak. Papa had a happy look on his face and continued to speak, but I was unable to comprehend any words.

I stood up slowly and walked numbly to my room. As soon as the door had closed I ran out to the balcony and slammed the doors behind me. I fell to my knees and pressed my forehead to the cedar railing like I had done on the ship. A tear fell on my lap. They came as quick as a river, soaking my dress. Sobs escaped my throat, echoing in the night. I closed my eyes and put my hand on my mouth.

Cecil's face floated before me. I wanted to reach out and stroke his soft hair, feel the bristles of hair on his face, but there was nothing. Nothing of him that I could hold and remember him by. I sat there crying until I had no tears left. Collapsing to the floor, I lay there listening to my own breathing and looked to the sky. The stars were beginning to come out, shining in the night.

Looking at the little lights dotting the dark night sky, I suddenly had strength. Pulling myself off of the floor I looked in the direction of the jail. There were some buildings and a few trees in the way but I could make out a door with two blue clad guards leaning up against it. If I was going to try and rescue them, I at least need to change out of these wretched clothes.

Back in my room I acted quickly. Taking off my jewels I placed them in my box. With much difficulty I managed to cut myself out of my corset and loosen the tight hem of my dress. I poked my head out of the door and slowly crept down the narrow hallway.

The servants' quarters were all the way on the other side of the enormous house, and there seemed to be people everywhere. It seemed every corner I took there was a group of gossiping maids or a handful of soldiers.

Finally coming up to the dimly lit quarters of the servants, I quickly opened up the nearest crate full of men's clothing. Pulling up the smallest pair of pants I pulled them on under my skirts. After much pulling and persuasion I somehow managed to rid myself of the rest of the lacy nightmare.

Coming out of the quarters again I was a whole new person. My hair was pinned back and no one looked twice at me. One maid walking by hurriedly dumped an armful of towels in my arms. I turned and looked into a small, deserted room with a large window. After setting the towels down on the bed I dragged the nearby table over.

I jumped on top of it and unlatched the window. Peering out, I saw a few policemen and drunken townsmen. I was about to heave myself out when something jumped into my head. _Charity._ She would definitely want to come along, too. Looking out the open door again, I wouldn't have enough time to go all the way to her room. But I had a plan.

I put both hands on the windowpane and hoisted myself up. After I was finally up, I bolted over to Charity's balcony. The stone frame was dark and the only light came from the small windows that were almost completely covered by curtains. Bending down, I plucked a couple small stones off of the ground and pitched them at the window.

The small **whack** that the pebble made echoed in the night. The door from the room burst open and Charity emerged. Her hair was frazzled and she looked very tired. When she saw me she looked quite puzzled at first, but recognized my face beneath the costume.

"Iris, what the hell are you doing?" I looked around to make sure no one was looking our way.

"You want to go somewhere with me?"

____________________________________________  
**Thank you Drama989, my only reviewer!**

Review please! It helps!


	6. That Wasn't What I Was Thinking At All

***Big Sigh* I _Still_ don't own Pirates of Penzance  
____________________________________**

**This chapter kinda fell out of my head, so, herea go...  
_____________________________________**

I sucked in my gut as another policeman ambled by. The ruins by the house cast strange looking shadows over the dead grass where we hid, waiting. It hadn't been very hard to coax Charity down from the balcony, but a disguise was hard to find. But luckily, a lone cart rode by and stopped in front of the house. On it was a trunk full of men's clothes. It was hard finding a set her size, but they finally managed.

After the guilt that they had felt for taking the clothes, they felt even worse after stealing the few weapons the cart held. It was only a pair of used cutlasses and a rusty pistol, but the guilt that came with them was almost unbearable.

They had been sitting in the shadows of a ruin for some time now, watching the band of police that were milling about outside of the nearby pub. The pub was a strangely shaped stone building with a small stable attached to it and noise teeming out of it enough to keep the whole town awake.

"Oh for goodness sake, how much longer are we supposed to wait here? I'm getting sore," Charity whispered as she itched the wool shirt that she had gotten. Turning to her, it was hard to see her face under the large hat that she had nicked.

"I can see that, and I am just as bored and sore as you are, but unless we pull it together we aren't going to see them again!" that certainly shut her up. My heart gave a large leap when several of the men got up and picked up their weapons, and started moving off.

"C'mon," I whispered to Charity and crouched down, hiding myself completely behind the piece of stone. The rest of the policemen moved off, down the road and away from us. I rose slowly and looked in the direction of the jail.

It was a large, castle like building draped in bottle green and black. It was on a piece of rock that jutted out in the ocean like a thumb, tilting like it was about to topple off and into the ocean at any moment. Torches lit around the building cast an eerie shadow over the nooses with bodies still on them that dangled out over the ocean.

We crept off, ducking behind large pieces of stone and small bushes. It was unnecessary hiding because the only people we could see where the drunken men staggering out of the pub and the mangled corpses that dangled out by the jail. Neither of which, Charity pointed out, would really be of use to the police.

As we sneaked along the last bend, we came to a road that headed strait into the jail. There were no trees along this road, as if the sorrow and fear radiating off of the stone had killed everything in its surroundings.

"We need a plan," Charity started. "They can't just let two seemingly men waltz into a high security jail and leave with a pack of pirates! We need-" she cut off suddenly and looked over to the jail. I glanced in that direction and saw the two night guards leaning against the door trading a bottle and laughing loudly. A smile spread across her face and she removed the large hat perched on her head.

"They might not let a pair of _men_ into the jail," she took off her coat "but a pair of young women recently _widowed _by a recent arrest, maybe. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I smiled and let my hair down and unbuttoned my shirt a bit. We pinched each other's cheeks and smoothed down the pants.

"Good plan, it is lucky men in this town drink so much!" we giggled and slipped out of the shadows. The men noticed that we were coming and stopped to stare. As we approached, their eyes had not exactly made it to our faces yet. I shuffled uncomfortably but Charity didn't seem to be bothered. She walked up to the man on the left side of the door.

He looked about 25, greasy blonde locks fell over his shrunken face and his unusually skinny body slumped over slightly. Charity wrapped an arm around him and kissed his cheek. His face lit up as she whispered something in his ear. I grimaced but turned to the other man slumped at the door. He wasn't a day over 15, dirty face lean with adolescence but scowling bad enough to make a grumpy middle aged man proud. The smell rising from him was so putrid I almost gagged.

Deciding to be strait foreword, I reared back and punched him clean in the nose. He doubled over, clutching his nose, blood seeping out through his fingers. As he was busy with his nose, I brought my knee up, smashing it into his head and knocking him out completely. He swayed for a few seconds, and then started to fall back off of the cliff.

Acting fast, I seized one of his suspenders and pulled him to the ground. I didn't want to kill him, just knock him out for a few hours. Looking up at where Charity was standing, she looked at me with her mouth agape.

"That wasn't what I was thinking at all!" I looked down at him, suddenly alarmed. "I wanted to trick them into helping us, not beat them up!"

"Oops," she shrugged and looked at the man still standing.

"Still, it's a good plan," she took two steps over to him and brought her elbow up to his jaw with such force it sent him backwards into the bushes. I kneeled down to the young man I knock out and searched his uniform. In the inside pocket was a ring of skeleton keys and a small map.

Standing up, I looked at the map. It wasn't detailed and lacked labels, so it was all together worthless. I threw it down to him but pocketed the keys. Charity emerged from the bushes, holding an identical pair of keys. Se turned and fit the largest key in the door. When it clicked, she kicked it open.

**Those dumb men never saw it comin! Chapter 7 coming soon, cause I've got the flu and there isn't anything better to do.**

**Thanks again Drama989, for reviewing. So all of yall should do it too! **


	7. Reunited

**I still dont own Pirates of Penzance**

I got a little carried away with the whole death thing, but just go with it, it gets really good!  
---------------------------------------------------------- 

The door flew open and we came into a small room with a handful blue clad guards in it. They all stared as we entered, either stunned or drunk. We reached for our cutlasses and drew them, ready to strike. They looked at us like we were crazy, and taking the moment to our advantage, we swung.

They were very unsuspecting, still in slight shock of our appearance and the fact that we were women in men's clothes. I don't exactly remember what happened, all I know is that Charity and I slashed at then, bodies dropping to the floor and blood seeping over the stone. Filling cracks with the warm liquid that dripped from the lifeless owners. It all collected in one place in the floor, a pool that was the red of hatred.

Killing is far too easy; it comes without a piece of mind and is fulfilled without a single thought. No one really stops to think about them, who they are or what they still have to say in what would have been their life. It turns you into some person you do not know, trapped within yourself.

I looked down at what we had done, and turned away at the gruesome sight. My heart was pounding in my chest and my hands, face, and clothes were covered in sticky, warm blood. I was unsure if it had come from me or the men that we had killed.

Charity fiddled with the keys for the large wood door that lead to the cells. I took my cutlass and knelt down to one of the men. I ran my hand over his still warm cheek, and a tear fell on his bloody body. I was still numb, but we were on a mission that had to be fulfilled. I took the blade of my cutlass and wiped it clean on the man's shirt.

I straitened up and scanned the small room. There was nothing really, only a small wood desk that had nothing but a few sheets of paper with a handful of unfamiliar names. Behind me, I head the lock click.

As soon as the door flew open we started down the long hall of cells, each one had only one person. They all looked miserable and sad, crying or clutching the bars, trying to reach out to us as we walked down the hall. Scanning people for a familiar face, a black top hat caught my eye.

I skid to a halt on the slippery floor and peered through the bars. Alastair was huddled in the corner, eyes shut and sitting so still I was afraid he was dead. As I unlocked the door and flew open the cell, he opened them and stared at us with a lifeless expression on his face. I hurried over and ran my hand over his cheek.

As if awaking from a nightmare, he blinked many times but arose. He was very pale and slightly wet, but his face was lighting up like a Christmas tree. He pulled us both in a warm embrace.

"I have never been so glad to see you two in my life! How did you-?" Charity cut him off.

"We need to find the rest of the crew, and fast. Do you know where they are?" He shrugged and motioned down the long hall.

"They could be anywhere. The guards are pretty lazy, they might be somewhere around here," we made our way down the hall, looking in between the bars and occasionally finding a member of the crew.

We had collected Bram, Vester, Jack, and Cedric before we heard the shouts of more guards from the floor above. Working quickly, we ran quickly through the countless halls, looking over sad, bloody, and occasionally, dead people before we came to the cell where the Pirate King was.

He was sitting on the wooden cot and scratching something illegible on the stone behind him. It wasn't until we threw open the cell before he even looked up. I almost yelped aloud when I saw his face. It was shrunken and pale, red scratches and purple bruises decorated his face like some sort of twisted jigsaw puzzle.

He smiled slightly and straitened up, opening his arms wide as if to welcome me into them. I took a couple steps over and he jumped to me, wrapping his arms around me and crying quietly onto my shoulder. I awkwardly patted his back and he pulled back.

"Thank you so much, I had no idea two...um…"

"You can save that for later, right now we need to go," Charity cut in and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the hall.

We only made it a few cells over before I saw Cecil. My heart broke when I saw him, slumped up in the side of his cell and playing with a fray on his tattered shirt. I found the key and slid it into the lock. He looked up at the sound and his face lit up when he saw me. I dropped the keys in the Pirate King's hand.

"Go find the others, I need a moment," he seemed to understand and took them, beckoning his men down the hall. I slid open the door and we just stared at each other. I stared at the soft hearted pirate that I had fallen in love with, with his long hair and short stubble, his six foot frame and shocking green eyes.

I took one step foreword and he did the same. The tension between us broke, and we jumped together. He hugged me hard and lifted me off the ground, his sobs in my ear and my cries on his shoulder. Our kiss was wet with tears.

"I thought I would never see you again," he kissed me again "I was heartbroken that someone doubted us, and they locked me away for it," he kissed once more.

"I feel so bad! It was me that got you in this, me and my unpredictable heart. I am so sorry!" My face was wet with tears and he kissed me a fourth time.

"I would never blame you for something like this. I almost knew this would come out right in the end!" We kissed a final time then broke apart. He looked at me with his tear streaked face. "How many people are out so far?" I listed all that we had broken out so far.

"But the Pirate King has the keys and I sent him to find more of the crew. I think the soldiers have been alerted, so we should be careful," As luck would have it, I heard a shout from behind me and whirled around. Three soldiers were standing there, one with a pistol pointed right at us.  
**----------------------------------------  
Oooh! The suspense! **

**Sorry about the confusion in the last chapter, when you have the flu you can't really concentrate the best.**

Once again, Drama989 you are my favoritest reviewer! Many thanks!

PLEASE review! It helps!


	8. I Can't, and Won't

**I still don't own Pirates of Penzance. Why? No one really knows.**

**Sorry it took so long to review, my computer had a really bad virus.  
_______________~~_____________________**

I froze, my arms still wrapped around Cecil. If he was afraid he didn't show it. His expressions hardened and his face looked as if I had never known him. We stared at each other, the guards and us, each waiting for each other to move. The guard in the center had the pistol clutched in his shaking hands, his face held so much fear as if he was the one at gunpoint. The other two had their pistols out by now, and neither of them looked as if they wanted to say anything.

A lanky man dressed is a very fine general's uniform walked slowly and fearlessly in front of the guards, and into the cell. He looked displeasingly at us.

"Well, well, well," he began. His voice was warm and calm but ridged with the icy breath of hate and cruelty. "What do we have here? A major general's daughter with an outlawed pirate? Well, well, well." He repeated. Cecil and I were still in each other's arms, I was shaking with fear but he still showed no emotion. "My name is General Nathaniel Fletcher. Do you know what that means?" he paused for a second as if he expected us to answer, but went on. "It means that now that I have you here, I can do simply whatever I want with you, right now." He smiled slyly and turned his back on us. I remember where I had heard the name before; he was the General that had sentenced the pirates.

I could feel Cecil's hands slide down my hip and his fingers wrap around the cutlass that was still attached to my waist. Fletcher took the pistol from the smallest of the guards and loaded it with two shots. He looked up at us, still smiling coolly.

"Iris, you're a pretty girl. All that is standing in my way is this miserable oaf," he motioned to Cecil and I could feel his grip tighten. "Once I kill him, I will bring you back to your father. And you know how he will reward me? I will have you and do whatever I want until the day I die!" he laughed slightly. Anger was growing in my stomach and was spreading like the fumes to some toxic poison. Fletcher circled as again and again, scanning us over several times, his eyes hovering the longest on me. I somehow found the courage inside of me to speak.

"You'll have to have fun over my cold, dead body." He looked off for a second, thinking.

"Now that isn't a bad idea," I almost gasped aloud as he cocked the pistol. Pointing it at us, he had a satisfied smile hovering on his lips. "Any last words?" I wet my lips and said them boldly and clearly.

"Big mistake," as soon as the words had made their way out of my mouth Cecil yelled a shout of warning and with one quick move, drew the cutlass from my waist. The other guards fled. Fletcher, surprised, fired both shots. Cecil forced my head down to avoid the shots, and they bounced off the wall harmlessly. Cecil lunged, just as Fletcher pulled out a cutlass of his own.

His move was blocked, and his sword was forced to the side. Cecil's blade almost struck Fletcher in the face, but he blocked it and backed away from him. They danced around, swinging and striking and blocking, not either of them making a mistake.

He blocked Cecil, lunged, and forced his blade sideways. It took Cecil a moment to recover, a move that was pricy for Fletcher swung at him. He just managed to jump out of the way but the metal scratched his shirt, ripping it. Cecil cried out in pain and I gasped as blood seeped from the wound. Fletcher lunged once more, and the blade plunged into Cecil's shoulder.

I screamed in terror as he dropped to the floor. Anger welled up inside of me, so hard and so fast I couldn't think. So I did the one thing that my heart said to do. Fletcher was unsuspecting, not knowing that a simple rich girl like me could turn into such a vicious monster. His sword was pointed down, and face surprised as I jumped at him, seizing him around the throat. I pushed him against the walls of the cell, my hands still wrapped, coldly and heartlessly, around his neck. He gasped for breath, face turning a rapid shade of purple. He struggled one last gasp, and his eyes faded away like all the others of those he had slaughtered.

I dropped his body to the floor without another thought and knelt by Cecil. By then there was so much blood, pooling in a dark red puddle on the floor. I brushed the hair away from his face, tears in my eyes. He looked bad, and I didn't think he was going to be alive much longer, but I told him and myself the same thing over and over.

"Yo-you're going to be o-o-okay, you hear? You're going to be just fi-fine," I tried my best to keep my voice calm, but it was no use. His face was ashen and his breathing was shallow. He struggled for words, and I had to put my ear next to his mouth to hear them.

"I love you, oh so much. Never forget that," he stopped, and I looked at his face in alarm. He looked at me one last time, and his eyes slowly slid closed, his chest only moving slightly.

"No," I cupped his face in my hands. "No, Cecil, say something, please!" I cried as tears splashed down my face. He couldn't be gone, he just couldn't. I tore a strip from my shirt and pressed it to the wound, trying to stop the torrents of blood, but it was no use. It bled through the cloth. "Cecil! No!" I wailed and pressed my bloody forehead to his, tears running down both of our faces. Something grabbed me from behind, and I whirled around, fist ready for attack.

It was only Samuel, and his face was urgent. When he saw Cecil, he just shook his head.

"Iris, we have to go, now!" He tried to tug my arm, but I held strong.

"I won't leave him!"

"Iris, you don't understand, we have to go NOW!" I leaned over and hugged Cecil's body.

"I won't leave him," Sam turned away from me.

"Can I get some help in here?!" He yelled and Vester rushed in. I felt them wrap their arms around mine and pull me away from Cecil. I tried to resist, but they were too strong.

"NO! I WONT LEAVE HIM! LET ME GO!" my screams were useless. I watched him from behind the bars as I was forced away down the hall. I felt as if my heart had been left with him, torn out as his eyes had slid closed, but something inside of my still believed that he was still going to make it.

Now it was useless. I had been pulled out of the building and into the cool air that was just beginning to be yellowed by the rising sun. They had stopped dragging me, now just guiding me to the harbor, running at a fast trot.

My heart and mind were separate from my body. My mind was hovering above, watching down on the scene like some sort of twisted side show. My heart was still with Cecil, coaxing him through our last moments together.

**_________________ ~~~~ __________________________________**

**I literally CRIED while writing this chapter!**

**Abby, love ya honey!**

**If you think pirates are sexy say "Yeah!" And REVIEW!!**

**~~M. Gemma**


	9. Wish With All Of Your Heart

**I think you know the drill by now. But for new ones: I don't own Pirates of Penzance ********  
______________________________~~xXx~~_________________________________**

**Three weeks later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I wiped the tears that were pouring down my face as I lay in Cecil's hammock, smelling the peculiar scent that clung to the cloth that reminded me of him. It had been three weeks since we had left him in that jail cell, for dead.

I had been doing nothing but sit in this hammock listening to Ruth, Charity, and the crew trying to convince me to go into town, come out of the room, or even eat. I had let nothing but water and a little bread pass my lips.

With him gone it was like a piece of me was gone, lost into the infinite world. I no longer had the desire to try. All I wanted was to be with him. I didn't even look up as I heard footsteps approached me. It was probably just Ruth, coming as she does three times a day to try to get me to eat. That was, until, the figure spoke.

"Hello Iris," I looked up, and saw the Pirate King. That struck me odd because he had been the only one that I haven't seen for three weeks. His face looked unusually sad. He sat down on the chair by the hammock that Ruth had set out. He reached out and stroked my hair.

"We all lost an important member of our crew, Iris. I miss him just as much as you do. He came to me when he was just three years old, a little orphan boy who was toddling throughout the streets alone. I took him in, and Ruth fed and raised him like one of the crew. As he got older, he never looked in the direction of a woman. We had taken him to several pubs and ports but he never enjoyed a company of a woman, until you came along.

He was always obedient, always happily thinking about work. Until that fateful day, when he was taking a shift in the nest, and spotted you along the shore. He and Fredrick were good friends, so he told him first. Quite naturally, Fredrick ran off as soon as he heard about it, but Cecil stayed behind, just waiting for the right moment. He had told the other men about you girls, and he joined them as they ran off.

I watched him as he came onto the ship with you on his back and what he was saying and doing, for it was highly unlike him. When I picked Katie, it took a while for her to calm down before I could actually get what I wanted." I braced myself for the next few words, "I just wanted to know more about you and your sisters. I am a pirate, but I am not the type that thinks about sex all of the time!" He managed to get a smile out of me with that comment.

"So we talked over dinner, she talked about her home, pa, boyfriend, wardrobe, and especially her sisters. It was plain by the time she spend talking about Edith who her favorite sister was," I smiled again, for even I knew how good of friends Kate and Edith were.

"When I was talking to him the next day, I could not get him to shut up about how great you are. No one could. When that idiot Rufus made the sail hit you, Cecil wasted no time in jumping over for you. And you don't know this, but he visited you all the time he had when you were unconscious. Several times people would walk in on him sitting like I am, stroking your hair and talking to you."

"He really did that?" The Pirate King smiled.

"He sure did, all of the time. When you came to he was heartbroken the way you shoved him away when he greeted you," I bit my lip, remembering how mean I was to him. The Pirate King continued. "When we were in jail, every night when all was still and quiet, I would hear him in his cell. And every night before he went to sleep, he would always say the same thing. 'Good night Iris, I love you.' When you came back, he must have been the happiest man in the world.

He was so full of life, so happy and embracing the present because it was a gift. Work was his play. So do you really think that he would want you to stay here, just waiting for your life to end? No!" He would want you to be as happy as you can be." With that he got up and walked out of the room.

I thought about his words, and for he first time in three weeks I sat up and put on my boots. I slowly made my way up the stairs and emerged onto the deck. The bright sunlight hit me and it took a moment for my eyes to adjust. I looked around and spotted Charity talking with Aloysius. As I was walking over she turned around and looked at me, and then ran foreword.

We met in a warm embrace that she had been waiting three weeks for. She had gotten the crew's attention and soon I was exchanging hugs with the entire crew. I looked behind Bram's shoulder and saw the Pirate King, confident smile on his face. I stepped over to him and gave him a big hug. We broke apart and he looked me over.

"You need to eat, Ruth will be happy to hear that you will accept some food! We are going to be arriving in a port back in Penzance; we have been gone long enough for the suspicion to come down. Would you like to come?" I smiled.

"I would love that."

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Ambling in the familiar town of Penzance was strange for many things had changed already. Carts were moved, new people had arrived, and the pub by the jail had been burned down. The wanted posters of the Pirate King and his crew had gone down, and a few more had gone up.

Charity and I had large hats covering our head in case we ran into some familiar faces. We went to several shops collecting supplies such as food, clothing, and rum. Just as I was looking at a display for some intricate jewelry I heard a voice.

The voice was the most familiar thing I had ever heard and yet I couldn't figure it out. I heard it again, and I knew whom the voice belonged to. I closed my eyes and wished with all my heart and soul for this not to be a dream. The voice spoke again, only with words I could understand. "Hello, Iris." I gasped and turned slowly on my heel, hoping for the one person I desperately wanted to see.

I got that.

Cecil was standing there, arm in a sling and face bruised and beaten. I just stood there, staring that the man I had cried for the last three weeks, the one that I had wanted to come back so bad, and here he was. I stood there staring, mouth agape, hoping l my heart that in five seconds I wouldn't be shaken by Ruth to wake up.

Joy kicked in, and I threw my arms around him, almost crushing his already injured body. We cried on each other, I so happy that he was alive and him so happy that he had finally found me. Our kiss was the most memorable kiss I had ever had.

It was quick with eagerness, long awaited by each other, but it seemed to last days. Us sitting on our own little hill, all alone and with all the time in the world. He tasted of fear, sadness, loss, pain, and love. Pure love that only came in the rarest of cases.

We broke apart, and there was only on question on my lips.

"How?"

"When you left me, I wasn't quite dead yet. I somehow managed to crawl out of the jail and stumbled into town. Someone found me, a good old man who had doctorial experience. He had no idea who I was, good thing. His name was Ladimer. I spent two weeks recovering, and then it was finally safe enough for me to go into town. I have been looking for you all the time. When I saw Samuel go into the shop with Aloysius and two women with large hats, I knew it was you. I have been following you all of today, waiting for the right time." I was amazed, and yet extraordinarily happy.

I kissed him several times before we left to find the rest of the crew. They were overjoyed as we were, and the Pirate King bought five extra cases of rum for the occasion. We spent the night drinking, dancing, and talking.

Cecil and I stole a moment from the party to ourselves, for the rest of them men were so drunk by now I don't think they would have noticed. Cecil and I drank only a little bit, for we wanted to remember this night. But still, our heads were buzzing faintly as we walked on the moonlit beach; hand in hand, listening to the ocean beat down onto the sand.

I turned and sat down, facing the ocean. We sat beside each other for a while, admiring the moon shining in the dark sky. As if we were both thinking the same thing, we turned to each other and kissed. Still lip locked, we fell back onto the sand.

**Surprised, or what? ******** Review please! Before the story ends!!**  
** ~~M. Gemma**


	10. Ladimer

**I do not own Pirates of Penzance, okay! Gosh…  
_______________________________________**

**One year later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I waddled about the deck with the water bucket in hand giving drinks to the thirsty pirates. It was harder for me to get around these days, between my swollen belly, the scorching heat, and Charity's little girl Rose crying and laughing to distract me.

I came up to Cecil and tapped the bucket with the ladle to get his attention and he turned around. His face was attractive even now when it was coated in sweat and red with sunburn. I scooped up some water and handed it to him, and he drank gratefully. I put the ladle back into the bucket and he crouched down so he was looking at my large belly.

Pushing up my shirt, he put his hands on me to feel the baby's little kicks. Smiling, he stood up and kissed me, putting my shirt back to right.

"How long, now?"

"Ruth said in the next couple of days, so we should be ready." He smiled nervously.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"I am, and I should be. It's been in me for the past nine months!" he laughed slightly.

"I'm not quite sure if I'm ready yet," I kissed him.

"You'll be a great father, like you are a great husband. Just look at how Aloysius has done!" I turned around to glance at Aloysius who was holding Rose and singing a little song, and Rose's little face lit up with laughter. I turned back to Cecil and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

I started to walk away when Cecil said something.

"You dropped quite a lot of water, there. Be more careful," I turned to look, and sure enough, there was puddle of water on the floor.

"I didn't drop any water," he looked down at the water, and up at me with panic in his face. I realized what the water was. I dropped the bucket and clutched my belly.

"Ruth!" he yelled and scooped me up in his arms, walking as quickly as he could down the stairs. I started breathing like Charity had told me to, and pain shot through my stomach. Ruth rushed into the room with a jug of water and a stack of towels. Charity rushed down the stairs and took my hand.

She had gone through it all before, so she had a big idea what I was going through.

"Cecil, I am sorry, but I am going to have to ask you to leave,"

"What?" Ruth nodded and pushed him out of the room without another word.

**Cecil's POV**

I sat in the bunk room with Aloysius. After Ruth had kicked me out I couldn't go any farther, needing to be with Iris. The Pirate King had ordered everyone to stay on the top deck, and not to go down below under any circumstances. Only my closest friend was allowed down.

We sat in silence between us. I cringed at every scream that came from the room, clenching my fists and pulling on my long hair out of tension. I had sat with Aloysius when Charity had Rose, who was now safely snuggled into Aloysius' arms.

Another scream erupted from the room, and I punched the wall.

"Cecil!" Aloysius jumped up, and put Rose down in her cradle. I punched the wall again, not wanting such a pain to happen to Iris. I punched the wall again and again, my knuckles bled and the wood started to splinter. Aloysius shoved me against the wall, stopping me. I pushed him away from me and pushed the hair out of my face.

I heard a fait cry, and Iris stopped screaming.

"You can come in now, Cecil," Ruth called. I ran into the room. The sight of Iris holding my child and the joy that came with it was unbelievable. Women are definitely stronger than men. Her hair was damp with sweat and her face was pale, but an exhausted smile told me that she was okay.

"You have a son," she said faintly.

"I have a son," I walked over and knelt by them. He was crying and his chubby face was still purple.

"Any name ideas?" Charity brought up. I opened my mouth to speak but Ruth gave me a glare and I shut my mouth. Apparently naming is the woman's job. Iris stared at him, pondering. He had stopped crying now, and silence clung to the room, waiting for an answer.

"I will name him after the man that saved the love of my life. If it were not for him, Cecil would not be here today. I will name him Ladimer." And so it was.

**This chapter makes me smile. ******

**Review! Tell me what you liked and didn't.**

**~~ M. Gemma**


	11. Fifteen Years Later

**For one last time in this story, I do not own Pirates of Penzance**

Fifteen years later

Ladimer's POV

I sat in the crows nest, watching the everlasting sea as it flew by. No one ever really told me what I was looking for, but I didn't really want to know. I loved it up high in the nest; it gave me a great view of everything.

The Pirate King at his wheel, my father tying the never ending pile of ropes, my mother and godmother running about giving water to the pirates, Rose dancing about the deck, and all of the other pirates running around doing their chores.

Ruth yelled that it was dinnertime, and everybody bolted down the stairs. I loved watching the hustle and bustle of everybody rushing to get food; it was like seeing water rush into an open gate. Rose was the last on to go, but stopped and looked up at me.

"Come on silly, you don't want to stay there all night, do you?" I smiled but slid down the rope and went down the stairs with her. We were good friends, being the same age and practically related. My mom always talks about all of the things I will accomplish when I will grow up.

But for now I just slid down the railing to the dining hall, ready to embrace the future the next day.

**The End****  
**

**I hoped you liked it, but it's not over yet! The next story of the Penzance chronicles coming soon!  
M. Gemma**


End file.
